The Mysterious Popping Noise
by DreamingOfASoullessIan
Summary: What if, in Half Blood Prince, Harry went to a lesson from Dumbledore that we never knew about? "Really, what is that mysterious popping noise?" There's nothing funnier than confused old people...


**Disclaimer: We don't own anything in this story! Got the idea from Potter Puppet Pals: The Mysterious Ticking Noise. It's not exactly like it, but there's definitely a reference. And thanks to our friends Katherine and Monae for helping us come up with this story!**

**-Dawn and Jamie, DreamingOfASoullessIan

* * *

  
**

"Harry!" Hermione climbed into the common room from the portrait hole and rushed over to Harry. "I'm to give you this; it's an urgent message from Dumbledore!"

Harry took the parchment from Hermione and unrolled it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please come to my office immediately._

_There is an urgent message I need to discuss with you_

_and it rather can't wait until morning._

_I am, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS, _

_Sugar Quills are quite the rage now._

"He needs me to come to his office," Harry said.

Hermione gasped in excitement. "Ooh, it's another lesson! Learning about Voldemort's—"

"PLEASE!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Ronald. Learning about Voldemort's life is frightening, but educational," She finished.

"Wonder what he did this time?" Ron twirled his quill around his fingers. "Probably murdered a cat because it peed on his vegetable garden."

Harry snorted. "You know, I've never imagined Voldemort as the planting type, but I could be completely wrong."

Ron laughed as Hermione bounced up and down. "Harry, you better get going, you don't want to keep him waiting."

Ten minutes later, Harry was walking up the stairs behind the gargoyle that led to his headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard 'enter.'

Dumbledore was sitting in his chair behind his desk. He motioned for Harry to sit in the empty one.

"Good evening, Harry. I apologize for making you come at such a late notice. I do hope you'll forgive me."

"It's okay, Professor. What do you want to tell me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore began a long winded explanation about what they had learned in the last lesson. Harry sighed quietly. He had been though this story a lot: the first time with Dumbledore, and repeatedly with Ron and Hermione. He was tired of it, and tuned Dumbledore out. Then he had an idea. When his headmaster was looking down at his desk, Harry licked his lips, brought them together, and made a popping noise with his mouth.

Dumbledore stopped talking for a second, looked up, and blinked. Then he continued his story. Harry smiled, and made the noise again.

This time Dumbledore looked up and opened his mouth as to say something, but closed his mouth quickly and continued, this time looking at Harry.

Harry laughed quietly. Maybe Dumbledore wasn't as smart as people thought. Harry started fake coughing, covering his mouth with his hand. He made the popping noise when he thought it was safe.

"What?" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Harry, do you hear that?" Dumbledore asked, looking confused.

"Hear what?" Harry asked, trying to imitate Dumbledore's expression without laughing.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Maybe I'm imagining it."

He looked down again, and Harry hurriedly made the noise.

Dumbledore looked around. "Really, what is that mysterious popping noise?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but there isn't any popping noise. Are you okay?" Harry tried to look concerned.

Dumbledore put his head in his hands, and Harry made the popping noise.

"There it is again!"

"Professor, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you need to go lie down?" Harry suggested, trying to suppress hysterics.

"No, no, we must discuss this!" Dumbledore said. Harry made the noise.

"What?" Dumbledore looked around.

"You really need to lie down. There's no popping noise."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Professor."

Dumbledore shook his head and stood up. "I must have overdone it on the firewhisky. If you'll excuse me, Harry."

Harry left Dumbledore's office. When he was far away, he exploded into loud laughter, holding a stitch in his side.

Professor McGonagall burst out of a nearby door. "Potter, what exactly is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, Professor. I'm sorry for being loud." Harry chuckled.

"Well, you just go back to the common room." The Transfiguration teacher pushed him gently in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. When his back was to her, he licked his lips and made the popping noise. The clicks of Professor McGonagall's shoes stopped.

"Potter, what was that popping noise?"

Harry held back laughter. "I didn't hear anything, Professor. Are you okay?"

The professor shook her head. "Goodnight, Potter."

Harry laughed quietly. There was nothing funnier than confused old people.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. We've been meaning to post it for a while but school caught up with us. :(**

**Review and get some chocolate Amish Friendship bread! It's worth it!  
**


End file.
